


Lost in the woods

by Meringueshell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueshell/pseuds/Meringueshell
Summary: Request: “Haikyuu on a trip and Tsukiyama getting lost in the woods”.





	Lost in the woods

Haikyuu on a trip and tsukiyama getting lost in the woods

\- - - 

“I think we’re lost...”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki!”

The blond sighed and unfolded the map for what seemed like the zillionth time that day. 

“It should be right here,” he said with another sigh. His weary eyes searched the map for some kind of sign, a rock, a tree anything that would let them know that he was in fact wrong about their position. But there was nothing wrong. They were in the exact same spot as the treasure should be, surrounded by thick bushes and trees. The only thing missing was the treasure. 

“They must’ve hidden it very well,” Yamaguchi said and poked his head into a nearby bush. 

“This is the little Shrimp and the King we’re talking about,” Tsukishima said as he watched his friend crawl into the bush on all four. “They probably read the map wrong, or forgot to place the treasure. I bet you a weeks worth of lecture notes that it’s still back at the camp.”

Tsukishima heard a snicker and imagined Yamaguchi’s grinning face behind all those dark green leaves. They were thick leaves with an oily surface and spiky edges. Tsukishima quickly recognised them from his grandmother’s garden. Yeah, those were definitely rose leaves, the kind of roses with sharp thorns on every branch. And his friend was currently crawling on his hands and knees in those bushes. 

“Yamaguchi.” 

Tsukishima could hear leaves rustle and twigs break. Then a few seconds of quiet. A few more, and it was all Tsukishima needed for the worry to start growing in his chest. 

“Yamaguchi?” he tried again. “Lets go back, it’s just a stupid game anyway.” 

A sharp gasp and a “Ah! Shit! Fuck, fucking fuck!” was heard and Tsukishima imagined the thorns cutting into his friend’s freckled skin. 

“Yamaguchi, lets go back.” 

“Y-yeah, yeah I’m on my way-“ the other boy stuttered in defeat. 

Tsukishima continued watching the bush, searching behind its dark green leaves for his friend to emerge any second, but something seemed to be holding Yamaguchi back. 

“Yamaguchi, are you coming?” 

“Sorry Tsukki,” the voice of the other boy said. “I think I’m stuck.” 

With another sigh, Tsukishima pulled his sleeves down for protection and went after his friend into the thick rose bushes. 

It wasn’t that hard to find the freckled boy, he hadn’t managed to go very far. But in that short distance he had managed to get both his hair and his sweater tangled in some low growing branches. 

When Yamaguchi saw his friend coming to get him, his entire face radiated of happiness and warmth, and embarrassment of having to be rescued from a silly bush. 

“Hehe, sorry Tsu-“

“Yeah whatever,” the taller boy interrupted before Yamaguchi could finish his excuse. 

Tsukishima managed to pull Yamaguchi’s sweater off the branches where it had stuck to the sharp thorns, and free the other boy from its restraints. 

Slowly, they crawled back out and sat down in the damp moss. 

“Thanks Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said with a wide smile. “I’m sorry you had to come after me, I really hope you weren’t hurt.”

“I’m ok.” 

Speaking of being hurt. When they sat down Tsukishima realised Yamaguchi had two sharp cuts on his cheek. One smaller and one longer, deeper that ran from just below his right eye towards his nose. A drop of dark red blood trailed slowly down from the deeper cut and Tsukishima reached out his hand to wipe away the blood. 

Yamaguchi’s smiling face changed quickly into one of surprise. His whole body froze and a light pink colour grew on his cheeks. 

“W-w-w-what are you doing?” the freckled boy asked as the pink dusting his cheeks darkened and spread down his neck. He was soon turning a bright rose colour all over. 

“You’re bleeding,” the blond answered. His thumb grazed Yamaguchi’s skin and carefully wiped away the blood. 

The shorter boy slowly melted into the touch and when it was gone his face was definitely on fire, beet red and steaming. Yamaguchi could feel his heart practically racing in his chest, he was breathing like he’d just run a mile and his fingers had gone numb from all the excess oxygen. 

He dared a quick glance at his friend and under the heavy glasses, a pair of piercing hazel eyes found his. 

Yamaguchi felt his heart skip a beat but he didn’t have time to consider what was happening in his body or what it meant before the tall blond had turned around and started walking away from him. 

“Let’s go back before we’re stuck out here forever,” Tsukki muttered over his shoulder. 

“I don’t mind,” Yamaguchi answered a little too fast and felt his face flush yet another shade of red at the implication of his words. 

There must be no blood left in the rest of his body by now and Yamaguchi was sure he would explode any second now. This must be what instantaneous combustion felt like. Still he mustered all of his bravery and continued his sentence. “I-I-I mean, I don’t mind if it’s with you.” 

Tsukki never turned around, but he stopped at Yamaguchi’s words. 

“I guess,” he said with his back still turned towards his friend. “I wouldn’t mind that either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> If anybody wanna give me a few constructive pointers that’s highly appreciated.  
> But kudos and comments and such are also very welcome! 
> 
> Further more, I’m accepting requests via pm, so please feel free to send me any prompts you’d like!


End file.
